Dibujo
by Miss Wong
Summary: Buscando su bufanda Mikasa encuentra uno de los dibujos que Jean hizo de ella. "¿Tú lo hiciste?" preguntó. Jean se quedó mudo, muerto de verguenza y con sus mejillas más rosadas que nunca.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Buscando su bufanda Mikasa encuentra uno de los dibujos que Jean hizo de ella. "¿Tú lo hiciste?" preguntó. Jean se quedó mudo, muerto de verguenza y con sus mejillas más rosadas que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Dibujo.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Mikasa jamás se había sentido tan frustrada en toda su vida.

Cansada y desesperada buscó por toda su habitación su preciada bufanda roja, la cual se encontraba desaparecida. Debajo de la cama, la frazada, la almohada, el armario, el cuarto de baño, buscó y buscó, pero no la hallaba por ninguna parte.

Mikasa se mordió el labio, furiosa. ¿Dónde demonios la había dejado? Resultaba imposible que hubiera desaparecido así, de un día para el otro, considerando que Mikasa adoraba ese simple trozo de tela y lo cuidaba incluso más que al propio Eren. Definitivamente la bufanda no se había marchado sola, así que alguien tuvo que haberla tomado. ¿Pero quién?

Con resignación se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos. Era absurdo pensar que Eren pudiera haberla tomado (al fin y al cabo aquella bufanda le había pertenecido a él una vez), pero a Mikasa no se le ocurría otro lugar en donde buscar.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con que estaba vacía. Suspiró, irritada, y se dirigió hacia la cama de Eren para buscar debajo de ella, sobre ella, debajo de la almohada, pero nada. Con una mueca aprovechó para ordenar las frazadas, Eren era la persona más desordenada del mundo. También se dirigió hacia la cama de Armin, la cual estaba profundamente tendida, pero no había nada allí.

Mikasa caminó hacia la cama más cercana y se agachó para buscar debajo de ella, pero no fue su bufanda lo que encontró inesperadamente. Frunciendo el ceño y muerta de la curiosidad estiró su mano para tomar un trozo arrugado de papel. Se incorporó, doblándolo, y sus labios dibujaron una diminuta _**«**o**» **_al encontrarse con un dibujo de una muchacha que se parecía demasiado a ella.

Miró la cama con curiosidad y sobre ella divisó una chaqueta que había visto utilizar a Jean muy a menudo. Esa era la cama de Jean.

Volvió su vista al dibujo. Definitivamente se trataba de ella. La tinta se encontraba algo borrosa y por el aspecto del papel Mikasa supo que hacía tiempo estaba allí debajo, pero no podía negar que el dibujo era precioso. No, _ella_ se veía preciosa allí.

Mikasa nunca se había considerado una muchacha hermosa. No podía decir que era horrible o poco atractiva, pero jamás se había parado frente a un espejo a admirarse como debía o a sacarse el suficiente provecho. Prefería gastar su tiempo entrenando para ser un gran soldado y así proteger a las personas que quería en vez de intentar sacarse provecho frente a un espejo como Christa y Sasha solían hacer.

Sabía que era bonita. Armin lo decía, y exótica, aquello lo murmuraban muchos de sus compañeros a sus espaldas. Pero no hermosa. Sus ojos en el dibujo lo eran, grandes y repletos de pestañas, reflejaban una mirada llena de vida.

_Vaya._

La puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y un risueño Marco entró en la habitación acompañado por Jean. La sorpresa en los ojos del muchacho al verla allí parada junto a su cama y con ese dibujo en sus manos fue más que evidente, e instantáneamente su rostro se tiñó de un rojo profundo.

Aquello fue tierno.

—M-mikasa… joder… ¿qué h-haces a-

Ella levantó el dibujo con delicadeza, encarando una ceja.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó.

Jean se quedó mudo, pestañeando constantemente y con sus mejillas más rosadas que nunca. Marco se echó a reír y con aquella espontaneidad y simpatía que lo caracterizaba palmeó el hombro de su mejor amigo para romper la tensión del momento.

—Claro que sí, este chico es todo un artista, ¿verdad que es genial? —preguntó, sonriente—. Le dije que te lo entregara, pero es más terco que un caball-

—Marco —replico Jean entre dientes, muerto de la vergüenza.

Ella miró el dibujo por última vez, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Es muy lindo.

Jean rió con nerviosismo, rascando su cabello.

—Já. ¿Tú crees?

—¿Me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó Mikasa, alzando la mirada.

Marcó miró a Jean, éste le devolvió la mirada y luego puso sus ojos en Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eh, claro…

Ella asintió, dobló el dibujo en cuatro y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Gracias Jean —Mikasa se despidió de él dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

_Vaya, eso había sido inesperado,_ pensó Jean. Aquel dibujo llevaba tiempo debajo de su cama, envuelto entre la vergüenza y el hedor de los calcetines de Connie. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la mismísima modelo del dibujo lo encontraría? Definitivamente ese había sido un día de suerte para Jean.

Marco lo miró de reojo.

—Eres tan terco como un caballo.

Su amigo tuvo que correr por toda la habitación para no ganarse un golpe por parte de Jean.

* * *

><p>Siempre quise escribir algo sobre esto, y prometí que iba a llenar el fandom de Jeankasa, so, aquí está XDD<p>

¿Le dejan un review a esta **mujerzuela loca y drogada**? (?)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
